Let's Get Crazy
by jefronp
Summary: Tori is now realizing that Hollywood Arts isn't so normal after all. Especially with all the totally random, crazy, unexplainable things that keep happening that make her wonder if it's all real or just a dream.


**OH MY GOD GUYS! I'VE OFFICIALLY LOST MY MIND!**

**Read on to find out, how. Hehehe.**

**I don't own anything & of course it's based on the episode, April Fool's Blank. I just LOVE this episode so much. This and of course The Breakfast Bunch are my two faves at the moment (among others). Which are your fave episodes?**

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day at Hollywood Arts High School.<p>

Everyone was sitting in Sikowitz's class listening to his lecture and watching him toss a coconut into the air.

Cat was giggling.

Beck and Jade were ignoring each other.

Robbie was listening intently, with Rex on his lap.

Andre was… sort of listening.

And Tori was _nowhere_ to be found.

That is until about five minutes later when she ran in yelling something about her mother and that something totally _insane_ had happened to her and then getting upset that no one celebrated April Fool's Day at a _performing arts school_.

Imagine that.

Alright, maybe it wasn't such a normal day at Hollywood Arts High School after all.

* * *

><p>"Cat! Cat!" Cat turned around and saw Beck running towards her. "Did you hear?"<p>

"Did I hear what?" Her voice sounded weird, different. Like she wasn't even herself. He blinked and noticed she was also wearing different clothes too. But he paid no mind to that.

"There's gonna be a pop quiz in Spanish class!"

Cat squealed. "There's going to be popcorn? Oh my god! I love popcorn!"

"No… a pop quiz."

"Yeah, pop…corn."

"Quiz!"

"Corn!"

"Quiz!"

"Corn!"

"SHUT UP!"

They both looked away from each other to see Jade standing there an annoyed expression on her face. She walked up to Beck, and whispered something in his ear, before turning to Cat.

"What's this argument about?"

"Ew, you just licked his ear." Cat made a face.

"I didn't! I just… told him a secret."

"Ooh! A secret! What is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

"NO!" Jade yelled.

Beck blinked again and noticed Jade was dressed much differently as well.

"Hey, why are you wearing all that make-up?"

"Because I feel like it!" Jade yelled at him, but in a sweet tone…which made no sense to him.

Cat blinked. "Why am I in the middle of a fight between you too?"

"You're not." Jade said, smiling at Beck. "We were just saying how happy we are to be here together… in school…with…you."

"Oh. Yay!"

"Guys! Guys!" The three of them turned around to see Andre running towards them. "Did you hear?"

"No, what?" Cat asked, batting her eyes cutely. Jade did the same thing causing both Beck and Andre to look at her strangely.

Andre snapped out of it, shaking his head. "There's gonna be a war!"

"A WAR?" Everyone around them yelled.

"Yes!" Andre exclaimed. "A WAR!"

"Oh no!" Cat said dramatically. "Well, when is this war?"

"It starts today!" He picked her up, and shook her body. "At exactly 9:34am."

"Damn, that's pretty precise." Beck muttered.

"And 5 seconds." Andre continued.

"And getting even more precise." Beck commented.

Jade gasped, pulling out her phone. "Why, that's… in two minutes!" She sounded like a southern belle which caused Cat to raise her eyebrow.

"TWO MINUTES?" Everyone around them shouted.

"Yes!" Jade continued, dramatically throwing her arm across her forehead and falling dramatically onto Beck. "Well, now it's really just a minute and a half!"

"Oh no!" Cat cried, "We have to go warn the others!" She started to take off running.

"Wait!"

She turned around, to see Beck holding a puppy. "Don't forget Sparky! He'll lead you in the right direction!" He then walked over to her, handing her the puppy, he put his hand on her shoulder, and gave her a reassuring smile, winking as he did. "You can do this." He spoke seriously now. "I have faith in you… and most importantly…" He continued, dramatically, moving to the side, and putting his hand in a fist, he lightly pumped it. "I believe in you! Go out there and show us what you're made of!"

"Yeah! Cat!" Andre and Jade cheered.

"I can…I can do this!" Cat spoke enthusiastically. "Thank you… for always believing in me." She said, looking into Beck's eyes.

He smiled at her, "It's what best friends do." And with that he hugged her tight.

And then just like that, he released her.

"I don't mean to you know, add any more pressure or stress, or anything like that onto you Cat… but you have like forty five seconds." Jade spoke, coming in between them, and holding her phone up to show her the time. "Go ahead, Superman."

"Oh...well, that's just great!" Cat groaned and then walked off, muttering to herself. "You'd think that maybe Tori and Robbie would be here, but no! They just took off randomly, probably to make out or something, who knows? Ugh! If they did, I'm going to be so mad at them! Oh, and I forgot Trina! Just great!"

* * *

><p>Jade walked outside to see Beck and Tori were playing a game of UNO. She marched right up to them, and demanded she play with them.<p>

So, they ended their game and dealt her in.

"You are so going down!" She yelled at them, "Draw 4 TORI!"

"Aw! Damn it!" Tori cried, "ugh!"

"Hah!" Beck laughed, "Now you have to draw 4 JADE!"

"Ugh! You're taking her side!" Jade yelled, "Well, fine. Then you think you're so… good at this, why don't _you _draw 4 too, Beck? Huh? Why don't you just go ahead and do that so that we can all move on with the rest of our lives!"

"Fine!" He yelled back at her.

"Whoa… hey… whoa derrr…" Tori said, putting on hand up, "This game is getting too intense for me."

"Shut up, Tori!" Jade and Beck yelled at her.

"Let's do this!" Jade pumped her hand in the air, she laughed mockingly in Beck's direction. "Skip you, BECK!"

"Ya know… that sounds a lot like fu—aw, come on!" Tori cried as she now had to draw 6 cards.

They played for a few more minutes, until Beck frustrated and over it, threw his cards on the table.

"I'm bored!" He said in a somewhat cheery, cat like voice.

"Yeah me too!" Jade said, in the same voice as well.

"Whoa, that's weird." Tori leaned forward and touched Beck's face. "You have a koala on your face."

"A what!" Beck jumped up and Tori laughed, as he pulled the koala off his face.

"Wow, you're so funny." She slapped her knee as Jade walked over to him, putting her hand on his cheek, she stared at him.

"It's okay, Beck… it's okay." She assured him, whispering her words. "You don't have to hide it any longer."

"Hide what?" Jade turned and saw Cat standing there, an innocent smile on her face, batting her eyelashes cutely.

"His love…" She said, "His love for…" She looked down, unable to say it.

"His love for what?" Tori asked, "I'm dying to know here! Don't leave us with a dramatic cliffhanger like that! I hate when that happens! Who agrees?"

The whole café burst out into cheers with her and she looked at Jade pointedly.

"And action!" Cat clapped her hands.

"His love for… watermelons and giraffes!" Jade cried, burying her head in her hands and sobbing dramatically. "He just can't decide which on he loves more!"

"I feel like that's a metaphor." Cat responded, innocently.

"It's not." Tori told her and Cat shrugged.

"CONCUSSION!" She yelled and then fell to the floor.

"GUYS OH MY GOD!" They all turned and saw Robbie running towards them. "THE BEVERLY HILLS VOLCANO IS GOING TO ERUPT AND SPEW HOT LAVA ALL OVER HOLLYWOOD ARTS! We have less than 30 seconds to leave!"

"WHAT?" Jade and Beck cried, just as Beck's phone went off. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, no. We're good." He said, "It retired and moved to Florida."

"BUT IT HAS CHILDREN! BECK. THINK OF THE CHILDREN!" Robbie grabbed his shirt, and cried into his chest.

"Nope!" Beck smiled brightly. "They moved with it!"

"YAY!" Everyone cheered, just as Andre ran into Jade causing her to fall to ground.

He looked down at her, "Oh, shit. My bad."

"Think nothing of it!" Jade snapped as she got to her feet and wiped the dirt off her.

"I have news!"

"There's going to be popcorn in Spanish class!" He looked down, noticing Cat was still passed out. "Why is she…?" He shrugged, trailing off, and shook her body to wake her up.

Her eyes snapped open, "Did I just hear something about a pop quiz?"

"No. Popcorn!"

"I hate pop quizzes!" She crossed her arms over her chest, and her legs and pouted like a five year old.

"I said popcorn you loony woman!" Andre exclaimed. "Do you ever listen?"

"Do _you_?" Cat snapped back. "All I ever hear is, 'oh you won't believe what just happened, like totally!'" She stood up and flipped her hair for emphasize.

"I do not sound like a valley girl!"

"Says you!" Cat yelled at him.

"GUYS!"

They both stopped arguing to see Tori with her hands up. "This isn't going to help us solve the mystery!"

"What mystery!" Robbie exclaimed. "That's a job for Scooby-Doo!"

"And…." Beck jumped in front of him, a cheeky smile on his face, he put his hands on his hips, and winked. "Spiderman!"

"I love Spiderman!" Cat cried, she immediately walked up to him and kissed his cheek, causing Beck to blush. She giggled flirtatiously. "He's my hero." She spoke in a southern belle accent causing Beck to grin and wink back at her as she twirled a strand of her hair around on her finger.

"He's mine!" Jade yelled, and pulled on Beck's arm, pulling him away from her.

"No!" Cat yelled back, "He's mine!"

"I LOVE PIE!" Tori exclaimed and reached behind her, pulling out apple pie. "Who's hungry?"

"Ooh! Me!" Both Cat and Jade ran to her and immediately grabbed a fork from their pockets and began to eat.

"And that… is how you make a person who's never eating a pie before a very, very happy person." Tori grinned.

"Ah! I sure do loooove this pie!" Cat exclaimed and then did a dance.

* * *

><p>Tori ran her fingers through her hair as she walked to her locker. From the corner of her eye, she saw something and saw that Jade was coming towards her, dragging her feet behind her, and moving like a worm towards her.<p>

Tori sighed, dejectedly and looked at her as she stood up. "I can't believe—"

"Does someone need to be tickled?" Jade asked, and then caused Tori to giggle. "Because I'm going to tickle you!"

"Ahh!" Tori threw her bag in the air and ran around the area, her arms waving wildly. "Don't do it! Don't do it!"

"Too late!" Jade said as she caught up to her and started to tickle her.

"Ahh! Ahh!" Tori cried squirming around, trying to get it to stop. "Okay! Okay! You win!"

Jade just smiled at her and backed away. They continued to laugh for about two more minutes, before they stopped and just looked at each other.

"What were we laughing at?" Tori asked her.

Jade shrugged, "Beats me."

"Does Hollywood Arts really not celebrate April Fool's Day?" Tori whined, and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Well, too bad! Get over it, Tori! It's just a normal day here at Hollywood Arts!" She snapped at her.

Tori was about to respond, but before she could… she got interrupted.

"Jade! Jade! You're late!" Sikowitz said, pointing behind her. "Get to the janitor's closet, now!"

"Oh… right…for…that…thing…" Jade said, moving her head and opening one eye wider than the other. "I almost forgot!" She said, brightly and shrugged. She turned around then, and started to dance a strange dance and make strange noises as the _Seinfeld_ theme song played in the background.

"What's…that….thing…?" Tori asked, mimicking the way Jade spoke.

"Oh its just…" Sikowitz began, waving his hand in the air, like it was nothing, before stopping, his eyes wide. "TORI WATCH OUT THERE'S A LARGE LOBSTER COMING OUR WAY!" He yelled, and dove for cover. He looked up, "And he's got a bow and arrow!"

"Oh, crap!" Tori ducked with him as arrows started to shoot at her at random angles, narrowly missing her and her teacher. After it was over, she stood up, and dusted off her pants.

"Okay, be at the janitor's closet…" Sikowitz began, getting up himself. "In 16—" He was then attacked by the lobster, and fell to the ground. They started to wreste, which was when Tori decided to film it on her phone.

"Help…me!" Sikowitz said, raising her arm in the air dramatically. "I'm being eaten aliveee!"

Tori made a face, and then gently nudged the lobster who immediately got up and ran off.

"And now you're free to go!" She said, smiling brightly.

Sikowitz got up, feeling a bit woozy before walking in the direction of the janitor's closet without another word to Tori.

Tori closed her locker, and then immediately followed after her teacher. She closed the door, only to find she was in an elevator.

"Cool!" She said, and patiently waited as the elevator music played. It got to her floor and she walked out, into an apartment.

"Hey, Freddie!" She waved at the cute boy. "How are you?"

"Doing just fine, Tori. And yourself?" Freddie answered and she grinned.

"Just great! I have to go, but I'll see you soon!" And with that, she was out of the door, and on the set of what looked to be a game show… set in the 70's.

"Whoa!" Cat said, as soon as she'd walked in.

"Whoa, yourself." Tori exclaimed. "How's life?"

"I'm hungry. Do you know any pet hippos?"

"I do not."

"Okay…" She heard, and looked behind her to see Sikowitz standing there with a microphone. Cat giggled and skipped away. "And here's our next contestant, Tori Vega!"

Sam hit the audience cheer button on her remote, as the others clapped their hands excitedly.

"Okay, so…Tori, you're question is…Sally was so dumb—"

"HOW DUMB WAS SHE?" Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Trina, and Andre yelled together.

"Right, right…" Sikowitz smiled, "Sally was so dumb, that when asked what day April 1st was, she respond with, 'April Fools (Blank)' Now, judges, put in your answers and we'll see if you can match it up! And remember, if you get it right, you win 5,000 dollars!"

"You… didn't mention that before."

"Well, I did now!"

"Okay…" Tori backed away from him and watched as the judges wrote down their answers.

They waited a few minutes before all the judges dinged their answers in.

"Alright, Tori… what is your answer? Sally was so dumb, that when asked what day April 1st was, she respond with 'April Fools (Blank)'".

"I'm gonna go with.. day!" Tori smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"Let's see if that was correct! Jade?"

"I said…Hippos!"

"Hippos?" Tori looked confused, "What? That doesn't even—" She was cut off by the lobster coming and tackling her to the ground. After a few minutes of trying to get out of it's hold, she stood up and straightened herself out. "Now, what the hell was that?"

"It was a lobster." Sikowitz told her, smiling at her.

"Some lobster!" She shouted, and then turned to the judges.

"Okay, Cat! You're turn!"

"I put… blank!" She then giggled, causing everyone to look at her strangely.

"I said blank, that's not an answer." He turned to the audience a smile on his face. "We won't bring the lobster out for that one. Robbie?"

"I said, cheese!"

"But you—" Tori looked at him, almost ready to strangle him. "That doesn't make any sense either!"

"So? Cheese tastes good!"

Tori rolled her eyes, and Sikowitz just laughed. He was about to say the next name when Cat put her hand in the air. "Yes, Cat?"

She pointed at the doorway where the lobster was supposed to come from, "You forgot the lobster!"

"No! Cat! Why would you—" Tori was cut off when the lobster tackled her again, this time smacking her ass as he got up off the floor.

"Okay! Next, Beck?"

"Well, I'm hungry, darling… so onion rings!"

"Beck!" She looked behind her to see the lobster was going towards her, but she held her hand up. "I know, I know." She said and then fell dramatically to the floor.

Cat giggled and clapped her hands like a child.

"Was that a thing? That was a thing, wasn't it?" Jade asked, and Robbie just laughed in her face.

"You're a real beast of a thing!"

Then both Jade and Robbie burst out laughing obnoxiously, as Tori stood up.

"Hey! Hey!" Andre yelled, "It's my turn!"

"CONCUSSION!" Cat yelled and then fell to the floor.

"Alright, well, Andre… go for it." Sikowtiz smiled and Andre grinned.

"I put race cars!"

"Why would you—" Tori began, but instead of saying anything more, she just fell to the ground again.

"Okay… Tori. One more chance. Next we have, your _sister_, Trina."

"Come on, Trina!" Tori begged, "Please get this one right!"

"Sure, Tori. Sure, I got you, don't you worry!" Trina laughed and sat back, putting her feet up, she filed her nails and chewed on some bubble gum.

She put her sign up.

"I put, go to the next crazy, random, totally out there shenanigan!"

* * *

><p>"And now I'm home. Well, thanks a lot Trina! You just made me lose 5,000 dollars!" Tori angrily informed her.<p>

"Why are you thinking about the money!" Trina asked her, speaking dramatically. "When there's no hope left in the world?" She put her arm around Tori and pulled her close to her, she looked down.

"What?"

"I want an oompla loompa! I want it now!" Trina stomped her foot, moving away from her.

"Well, you can't have an oompa loompa!" Tori taunted back at her. "Because they don't like you!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted, jumping from their hiding places in the kitchen, behind the couch and behind the piano.

"It's not my birthday!"

"AWESTRUCK!"

"I'm not Wilder!"

"WHERE'S THE BEEF?"

"Okay! Kid's won't get that reference!"

Beck walked up to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, he grinned, "Okay, so here's what I need ya to get me, okay? Get me a wheel off a bike, a jar of pickles, a real life monkey and meet me in the library in ten minutes."

Tori's eyes widened, "But how—where—Beck!" She whined, "I have to whazz!"

"Meet me in ten!" He called and she groaned. Looking around her, she decided to just go ahead and pee.

"Wait!" She cried, turning around. "Beck! Where am I going to find all of that in ten minutes?"

"Pee, first… and then it'll just… come to you." Trina told her as the room went dark and she disappeared.

"Oh, well, now I can't pee. Because I cant see anything!"

"Hey, Tori!" Cat waved at her. "Did you know that pee and sweat are like… cousins? Oh, wait. Is that not true?" She giggled. "I thought it was!"

She heard a knock on the door and all the light's came on.

"You should probably go get that!" Trina shouted.

"No shit!" Tori yelled back, "Because you're too lazy!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"SOMEONE ANSWER THE DOOR!" Jade yelled louder than the sisters. "Or I will and it won't be pretty!"

"My shoes are pretty, hehehe." Cat giggled, looking down and playing with her feet, by pushing her shoes together.

She then found herself on some kind of fluffy cloud.

"Whoa!" She cried, looking in her hands, she noticed she had a fish bowl in her hands and a fish was swimming around in it. "I don't think we're in Tori's living room anymore, Tofu."

The fish just swam around ignoring her. She then tried to see if she could get back and then pushed her feet together again.

She found herself back where she'd been before, just as Tori opened the door. Tofu was still in her hands.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed as she put the fish on the table in front of her.

"Hey, Paul! Guys! This is Paul, my neighbor!"

"Hi Paul!"

"And they are my friends… so what brings you in here?"

"Well, my wife says I talk to much and don't dance…" He said, taking a seat on the couch and looking down sadly. He then looked up at her, "What should I do?"

"Well, you could take a whazz." Tori suggested.

"Or, you could…. Shut up and dance!" Andre, Beck, Robbie, Jade, and Cat exclaimed, spreading their arms and jumping up excitedly.

Tori smirked and pulled a remote from her pocket, pressing a button the lights dimmed and then started to flash as music started to play.

"_It's nine on the dot, and we just talk and we talk and I just want it to stop_." Tori began, moving her hands and dancing towards him, as Cat and Jade jumped up from the couch they'd been dancing on.

"_Cuz we aren't here for the music?_" The three girls sang and then jumped back.

"_And if you dare, just get up out of your chair, cuz this aint goin' nowhere_." Jade sang, pushing him down and then back up again as she continued to sing with Tori and Cat.

"_Cuz we gotta move it or we lose it_."

Trina jumped off the piano, and started to move towards them, singing as she did, "_All I wanna know, is when we're letting go, we can get this record to break._"

Tori pretended to tap a watch as she took her jacket off, _"Why we wasting time?_"

Robbie then jumped in front of them, and started to sing, causing the girls to step back. "_We never can rewind. All I'm really trying to say…_"

"_Is shut up and dance_!" Tori sang, running to the back of the room where Beck and Andre were, and danced with them.

"_Show me what you got, are you in or not? You're moving your mouth, baby don't speak, shut up and dance if you're into me_."

Cat pulled Robbie towards her and grinded her body against him as she moved, and then moved away, turning her attention back to Paul. "_Cuz I can't wait no more, to get on the floor, don't stop now's your chance_." She sang to him, getting him to stand up and start dancing a bit, before she moved back to moving around on her own.

"_Shut up and dance til we drop_." Jade said moving down lower, as Tori and Cat did the same, while the boys, just did their own thing with Trina.

"_Cuz I'm sick of the space in between, you and me light it up, til we're making a scene, talk the talk, let it rock, if you know what I mean, is shut up and dance!" _They broke out of it, and Jade immediately pulled Beck towards her, dancing with him as he started to sing with her.

They finished the song a few minutes later, all falling to the ground dramatically, Cat and Tori accidently bumping heads as they did.

The music stopped and they stood up, laughing and smiling and hugging as they did.

"Well, that's it!" Tori called, "See you later, Paul!"

"_What the deuce_?" Cat cried, standing up on the coffee. "We can not let this happen! World domination!"

"What? Why?"

"Because broccoli is disgusting!" Cat exclaimed, "It's like eating tiny, cute, little trees! And that's bad because trees deserve to live too! Otherwise, where would butterflies and unicorns and birds poop magic?"

"She's got a good point." Jade said, "A very good point… except for maybe the unicorn stuff, cuz…ewwwuh!" She shuddered, causing Cat to giggle.

"_Can you feel it? Can you feel the love? Cuz nothing feels better than feeling the love_!" Cat sang, and Jade backed away from her so she turned to Robbie who sang with her.

"_And can you feel the love tonight_?" They sang together, going to each other and holding hands, "_The peace the evening brings? The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things_?"

"_Yeah, you are, my fire. The one… desire, believe, when I say, I want it that way. That we are two worlds, apart, cant reach to your heart, when you say, that I want it that way."_ Jade started to sing as Beck walked towards her, she took his hand and pulled him towards her, singing to him.

"_Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where we are!" _Cat put her hand on Robbie's cheek, as they finished singing, staring at each other.

"_You are… my fire…." _Jade whispered, leaning in, she lightly kissed Beck's lips, who kissed her back, deepening it immediately.

They then broke apart, and Tori's mouth was dropped open. "Aw, here it goes!" She flung her arms in front of her and then ran off.

"CONCUSSION!" Cat yelled and then fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Tori rubbed her head, and sat up. She looked to see Andre was helping her up, smiling at her as he did. He gently put her in one of the seats and she noticed everyone was crowded around her.<p>

"What happened?"

"Well, Sikowitz threw on of his rubber balls at you while you were performing a scene with Beck… and it knocked you unconscious." Robbie informed her, "Are you okay?"

"I…I think so." She said, looking around. "But weird things were happening… I came in here, freaking out because I said my mom had shut my hand in the car door, but none of you believed me… and then there was something about a volcano erupting, a seventies game show and many pop culture references." She looked up. "Oh, and Beck and Jade kissed... and Robbie and Cat were singing a love song to each other." She looked around the room before looking back at her friends again. "I am so confused right now."

"Yeah, you uh… hit your head pretty hard there," Beck told her. "Maybe you should get some ice and rest for a little bit?"

"You were there!" She pointed at Beck, "And so were you," She pointed at Jade who rolled her eyes and then at Cat who just looked innocent and confused. "And so was everyone else! I remember behind upset that no one celebrated April Fool's Day here! And then all these random things kept happening and… what the hell did I eat last night?"

"Uh, I don't think it's what you ate…" Robbie said, "I think it's more of what you did at the party."

"What party?"

"You don't remember?" Tori shook her head.

"We went to Samantha Johnson's birthday party yesterday. You smoked like a lot of weed and yeah…" Jade trailed off. "Damn, you're forgetful."

"Yeah, but—"

"And then you were giggling and acting a lot like Cat." She heard Beck's voice, she _swore_ she did, but when she looked at him, he wasn't Beck… he was Sinjin.

"Ahh!"

"What?" He said, looking confused as she backed away.

"Tori is everything alright?" Sikowitz asked her as she saw that he had a goat with her.

"What the?" She turned to Beck (or in this case, Sinjin again), only to see he looked the same. "You're—you're—" She felt woozy and before she knew it, she had passed out again.

* * *

><p>Tori gasped, waking up, she looked at the clock beside her bed. 3:45 am. Blinked back at her. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, trying to catch her breath.<p>

"Wow, what a weird, strange dream!" She exclaimed, "What a hectic situation.. I should really lay off all that weed..." And then, without another word, she lay back down and fell fast asleep, ignoring the fact that printer was printing out pictures.

Of Cat in a Dorothy costume.

Of Jade dragging her feet on the floor, by the lockers.

Of her friends dressed as the Wizard of Oz characters (along with herself).

Of Sikowitz and the goat.

Of herself, Trina, Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Sikowitz in 70s costumes on a gameshow.

Of herself walking through an apartment building and then another of her posing with Freddie.

Of Sam and her remote.

Of everyone dancing with Paul.

Of Trina stomping her foot when she didn't get her way.

Of the uno game in between herself, Jade and Beck.

Of Jade and Beck kissing.

Of Cat passed out on the ground (all three times that she was).

Of Cat and Robbie looking lovingly at each other.

Of herself, Jade, and Cat singing to Paul.

Of Trina (yes, her _sister_) singing.

Of everyone and their game show answers.

Of Robbie and Lady Gaga.

Of the lobster that had attacked her and Sikowitz (also some pictures of them being attacked, on the ground).

Of Jade with all her make-up smiling into the camera.

Of Andre and Robbie with a passed out Cat in between them.

Of Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade talking.

Of Cat and Sparky.

Of Cat and Tofu on some kind of cloud-like thing.

Of herself in class with everyone crowded around her after she'd woken up.

And the last one, of everyone posed together, smiling into the camera, just after they'd danced for Paul.

Yup, it was just a _normal_ day at Hollywood Arts High School for Tori and her friends.

There had been absolutely _nothing_ out of the ordinary that had happened at all.

In fact, it was all just a dream.

Or so she thought.

HAPPY (EARLY) APRIL FOOL'S DAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yeah. I really don't know where this came from. But that last new episode... oh my god. It literally had me rolling on the ground, laughing my <em>ass<em> off. It was so funny. All those random things that happened and now ABSOLUTELY NO ONE was in character. **

**Damn. Dan Schnieder really did lose his mind.**

**Oh, and a sidenote: I LOVE that the show is becoming more for older audiences like 15 years old and older.. since kids really don't get much of the references. Lol. It's maturing a bit and I like that, just my opinion.**

**Anyway, y'all probably think I did as well. Lol. I did try to make it my own, but I added some of the stuff that actually happened in the episode, with my own little twist. And I tried to make it sound like it was a dream... but not. And the weed thing with Tori... just popped up. I don't know. Seemed like a perfectly logical explanation to me, lol.**

**If you've seen the episode, you'd know that NONE of it is supposed to make ANY sense, and that EVERYONE is out of character. **

**I loved writing this though, it made me laugh... especially after the shitty day I had today. Ugh. **

**I hope you can see, I can be kinda random sometimes, and have strange things pop into my head. Lol. **

**So, yeah, that's it! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you liked about it :D **

**I'm going to New York Thursday for like five days, but I'm gonna try to update some of the other stories before I leave. That's my goal, really. At least one would be nice, right? Maybe two? So, we'll see.**

**Talk to you later, this note was wayy too long. Sorry, bout that. Tooodles! Xoxo.**


End file.
